Hunter in the night
by SilverLightShadow
Summary: Raphael feeling guilty after fight with Michaelangelo go on late night run. He is ambush by Foot ninja and meet someone unsuspected. Some fan Character.


Everything hurt and Raphael was unable to move. Blood was slowly dripping from his wounds as his vision became blurry. 'At least I gave them a good fight.' he thought.

In a dark ally is where Raph, one of four mutant turtles, makes his last stand lay many Foot Ninjas. Some were dead; some were wounded unable to fight. But the number of enemies still sanding was just too much for one ninja turtle. Especially since he had an arrow and a shuriken lodged deep in his shell and a multitude of cuts all over his body.  
'I deserve it' he admitted to himself. He ends up like this after a fight with one of his brothers, Michelangelo.

Mikey was acting crazy - making fun of everything while Raph was punching his training bag. Raph was already angry, after a fight with some Purple Dragons he had almost lost and Casey got a beat down. He didn't even remember what had Mikey said. He turned and hit him so hard that he hit a wall and slid down unconscious.

He hurt his brother, and all he did is run way. He didn't help him; he didn't call for Leo, Don, or Master Splinter. He was a coward.

'Any last words?' One of the Foot asked with mockery in his voice.

Raph was going to tell him to go and screw himself but...

'How about, bring it on?!' Said voice out of nowhere, and the nearest Foot ninja dropped to the ground unconscious.

Raph looked to see on his back there was... a girl! She must have dropped from a nearby roof and knock down her victim. She was holding a short sword in a silver scabbard.

The Foot needed only a moment, before they were ready to attack. They jumped at her from every side... but none of the ninjas reached her. Somehow she jumped out of the way just in time to make them all run into each other. She didn't need to punch or use her sword. Raph never see anyone move like that, not even Master Splinter.

New bodies hit asphalt, though there was still at lest twenty left. The Foot took a step back as the girl smiled and picked up her scabbard like a baseball bat.

'That's all you got?' The girl smiled before attacking.

Again she was fast, knowing just where to be, and just where to hit. On some of her opponents she used martial arts moves, but this was not a ninjutsu, more like she saw lots of movies and learned from them. It was same movie-repeat blows, but still very effective.

Finally the few remaining ninjas decided that it was better to run away then face the girl.

'Yeah, run you scary cats! 'She calls out after them.

Raph was laying on the ground focusing on his breathing. If he took one deep a wave of pain shot through him. If he took one to sallow he felt dizzy. It took him a moment to realize that the girl was knelling next to him and saying something.

'What? 'He asked.

'I was telling you got an arrow in a back... hell, don't try to movie'

'Tell me something I don't know ' he whispered.

'Ok... you got a shuriken next to it... and an another one in your right arm ' she said completely serious. 'We need to move before more of this guys in pajamas come. '

She carefully lifted him up and shifted under his arm. Raphael tried his beast not to scream om pain but still a whimper escaped from between his teeth.

'Sorry. My car is near; I have something to fix you there. '

'Who are you? 'Raph asked feeling light headed.

'Was thinking for whom I did that? Or why am I helping you? Kind of two questions. The name is Silver. Don't pass out on me, ok?

'I don't... ' "Pass out" Raph was trying to say, but the darkness shifting around him for some time finally claimed him.

8

Raphael awoke on something soft. All of his wounds were wrapped up and he almost didn't feel any pain. Almost. He lay on a sleeping bag and a couple of blankets.

He was in the back of a big truck. On walls there were several containers, one open. In it were medical supply's. In the front on shifted driver sit, the girl who saved him, Silver, was sleeping. He took the opportunity to get a better look at her. She has brown, wavy hair, and a cross shaped scar on her forehead. It looked like some one pressed a red hot metal cross to her skin. From her face he could say she is very young, but her actions suggested otherwise. She was fearless, and very experienced in combat. Raph guessed she had to be something around twenty or so.

She was wearing green skin tight jeans, and a gray t-shirt. High leather boots were on passages sit. She covered herself with a leather jacket that had stains of blood on it. Raph remember she was wearing it when she was carrying him. It was his blood.

The turtle tried to get up only to fall back down again with groan.

Silver woke up and looked at him.

'You want some painkillers? 'She asked rubbing her eyes.

'No ' Raph snarled. 'Who the shell are you exactly?! '

'Shell, funny,' Silver smiled. 'Well, I'm a supernatural hunter.'

'Like Ghost busters?'

'More or less, I have hunted not only ghost but... what... you don't believe me, do you? '

'No, Buffy-wanna-be.'

'Said a big taking turtle. So, look here' Silver uncovered her neck. There was a scar there that looked like something with long teeth had bit her. 'And... 'She turns off a light in the truck. Now, only light was coming from a street lamp outside. Eyes of Silver lit up like the eyes of a cat.

'Wow ' Raph said. 'You're a werewolf? '

'No, an ex-vampire. And it comes with some extras. Like sight in darkness or quick reflexes. You saw that before. '

'Nice, how long I been here? '

'Less then five hours. What, someone will be looking for you? '

'Yes my bros, I took off own, and I get... Why am I telling you that? '

'Not, worry I don't have psychic powers, I just have that effect on people... and turtles'

'That's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle'

'That explains some things. So, you need a ride back home? '

'No, thanks. '  
Raphael slowly stood up and opened the back door of the truck. Before he left he turned back.

'Silver? 'He asked.

'Waz up? 'Hunter asked, starting to put on her boots.

'If your ever back in town and need help... '

'I'm not leaving; I got a few cases to solve. So, if YOU need help, call ' Silver gave him a small card with a number on it. 'You will have an ex-vampire and hunter to the rescue.'

'You didn't think I'm a monster back then? '

'No, you don't feel like one. I can tell you have a lot of anger inside of you, but monster? no. You are a good guy. '

'Well... thanks, see you around. Don't follow me, hunter. '

'Very well, Turtle. '

'Raphael.'

'Very well Turtle Raphael ' Silver give him a big smile.

8 8 8

Raphael left Silver's truck long behind before he hit the swears. Of course she saved him, but he still had hard time trusting her. He still wondered why she didn't use her sword properly. Once again he checked if he was being follow. Silver could work with the Foot Clan after all. But then why did she help him? Maybe to get his trust? She didn't do a job. Or she was a good guy... or a girl, like she said.

Finally he reached the Lair. Maybe the others didn't note his late night adventure... And he hoped Mikey was ok... he hit him pretty hard...

'Raph!' A green-orange blur jumped on him making him groan.

Mikey hugged him tight. Raph could not help but smile.

'Michelangelo, let your bother go, he is hurt ' Master Splinter came out next with a worried look on his face.

'Raph what happened?! 'Donne ran to him. 'Sit down, I need to look at you'

'I fine, Mikey listen... I'm sorry... 'He stared to apologize.

'Its ok... '

'No its not! I hit you... I could... 'Raph felt tears in the corners of his eyes.

'Raph ' Leo put a hand on his shoulder. 'Your both ok, that's whats important'

Raph took a deep breath and nodded. He was in pain, but he felt better then he had in the last few days. He smiled and let Donnie sit him on the couch.

'Now my son, tell us what has happened. 'Splinter said as Don treated his injuries in the meantime.

'Boy, do I have a story for you...' 


End file.
